Foxy the Pirate Fox and that one girl
by IamClearlynotaRobot
Summary: It was the day she would never forget, the LAST day that she had at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Yeah I know another "OC X Foxy story gaaaah!", but I am writing this because I told my sister that I would try to write for her a "terrible story". UPDATE: I decided to not give 'the girl' a name because to me it seems better that way. Thank you for even reading my crap. TWT
1. Chapter 1

It was the day she would never forget, the LAST day that she had at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.

She was just a toddler when her obsession had started. She was obsessed with her favorite animatronic,Foxy the Pirate Fox.

The girl had plushies and even Foxy themed prizes she had won specifically to collect them in her ever growing shrine and devotion to Foxy.

The girl always went to the pizzeria after school to "hang out" with her favorite pal, Foxy.

She would tell the motionless animatronic about her day and how she wants to be able to be with Foxy every darn day because it seemed like Foxy was lonely all by himself in Pirate Cove.

That made the girl get an idea she was determined to fulfill; she was going to try and spend the night at the pizzaria to spend time with Foxy so he wouldn't be so lonely.

The girl was very determined to not let her favorite animatronic be lonely anymore that night and with that thought, she told Foxy,"I will see you later tonight, my favorite Pirate pal!".

As turned and left Pirate Cove, she didn't notice Foxy moving his old joints into smile.


	2. Chapter 2

When the girl arrived at home, she immediately started to pack up for her 'sleepover with Foxy'.

The girl had decided to sneak into the pizzaria at night because she heard that a new night security guard was on duty, so she figured that it would be an easy sneak in.

As the girl finished packing up her neccesities, she told her family that she was going to sleep over at her friend's house and they let her out into the night.

While she was walking towards the pizzaria with her backpack full of stuff, she saw the new night guard walk into the pizzaria.

Luckily the girl knew another way into the pizzaria than in through the front door, which was climbing on top of a storage crate in the back and climbing in threw the window.

When the girl climbed down from the fazbear window and into the pizzaria, she realized that she was in the restrooms because she almost fell right into a toilet when she climbed down.

The lights were out everywhere in the pizzaria and it was still 12AM,"The same time the night guard starts duty", she said.

Just as she had spoken those words, she heard the movement of the camera turn in her direction.


	3. Chapter 3

When the girl heard the camera turn in her direction, she immediately ran out of the restroom and into one of the halls to escape from the security camrea's sight.

The girl sighed in relief as she took out a flashlight from her backpack and turned it on.

While observing her surroundings, she found out that she had ran into the showstage area.

She smiled and shined her flashlight onto the showstage but to her surprise only Freddy Fazbear appeared to be on stage.

As the girl was standing near the showstage thinking about where have the other animatronics had gone, she heard a noise coming from behind her.

When she turned around and immediatley shone the flashlight at where she heard the noise coming from, she saw that it was just one of the extra masks for the animatronics that had fallen down from the backstage area.

The girl was curious as to why it had fallen when the only two people in the pizzaria were she and the new night guard so she decided to go over to the backstage area to check it out.

When she drawed near the backstage area the girl decided to shine her flashlight in the room before entering so she could see if something was still in there.

The flashlight showed the girl the rest of the animatronics extra face masks on the shelf and and extra Freddy Fazbear suit filled with wires and tons of pointy,sharp objects.

The girl was very surprised that an extra Freddy Fazbear costume filled with dangerous objects was even in the backstage area.

As she was contemplating about the extra Freddy Fazbear costume, the girl's watch had beeped and told her that it is currently 3AM.

She said,"Better stop thinking about how creepy this place is at night and start moving on towards Pirate Cove".

When the girl left the backstage area not long behind her was Bonnie the Bunny slowly following behind her.


End file.
